


Ye Olde Santa Claws Hustle

by Mikey2084



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Mates, Suggestive Themes, suggestive banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey2084/pseuds/Mikey2084
Summary: Tis the season for wishes to come true.  A little WildeHopps magic courtesy of Santa Claws.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Ye Olde Santa Claws Hustle

Disclaimer: Zootopia and all related characters are owned by Disney. All other characters, product names, trademarks, and copyrights, belong to their respective owners.

…..

Judy chuckled at seeing her foxy mate primp in their shared room. "Come on, I thought my sisters could take a long time getting ready, but you take the cake."

"My dearest Carrots, you can't rush perfection," and then adjusting his Santa hat one last time, Nick turned, and waving his paw down his front, said, "and this… is perfection."

Judy smirked, "Yeah, and the hat really finishes off the look, too."

"On that, I agree wholeheartedly with you," replied Nick, now holding out an adorable pink Santa hat for his mate, "That's why this jolly old fox needs an equally jolly Hunny-bunny to help fend off all the little tail-grabbers."

Judy sighed, and getting that look on her face Nick had been seeing too often since they'd decided to spend the holidays in Bunnyburrow, mumbled, "I don't know."

Nick stepped closer and putting a paw on Judy's cheek, gently rubbed it with his thumb, "Come on, it's only been a few months since you had your implant removed. The doctor said it'd take some time."

Dropping her head into Nick's chest, Judy huffed, "It's been five months, and the doctor said we might not be able to have kits at all."

"Nope, denial is totally just a river, and I distinctly remember her saying that we have to keep trying, and that's exactly what I plan on doing.

"As a matter of fact, I think it's about time we do that thing we did on your birthday last year. If there's ever going to be anything that'll work, it has to be that."

"It wasn't my birthday, it was yours. And we did it on Valentine's day too."

Lifting her chin, Nick waggled his eyebrows, "You know what they say, third time's the charm."

Chuckling now, Judy gently poked her mate, "I pretty sure only guys say that."

Nick smirked and dangled the hat in front of Judy.

"Fine," Judy said with an eye roll.

"Good, but first…" Nick bent down close to the stone-faced, droopy-eared bunny and gently ran his cheek along both of hers and then marked the top of her head just before adding the pink Santa hat.

"There. Now you're perfect too."

Smiling, despite trying to hold on to her mood, Judy pulled down on Nick's Santa themed, yet still ugly, tie, pulled off his hat, and thoroughly marked his cheeks and head.

Tossing the hat back to her fox, "Come on, Mom's already got the whole fox tail-petting schedule filled for the night, and if you end up running late, there won't be enough time to do that thing again."

Slipping his hat back on, Nick hummed happily, "I love it when a plan comes together."

…..

Pausing at the large entryway to the common room, Nick took in the most amazing site ever, the Hopps family Kitsmas. Well, the second most amazing site, he was holding paws with the first.

The large room had been reconfigured from a dining space into a holiday menagerie that would make Santa's North Pole workshop look like a drab repair shop, aside from the fact that the Hopps kits probably outnumbered all of Santa's elves.

There was a large tree in the corner, decorated with hundreds of ornaments, one from each kit according to tradition, tinsel, lights, and a bunny-shaped angel on the very top.

Nick shook his head at the mountain of presents already under the tree and wondered how much the pile would grow once the kits were safely asleep and all the Santa presents added.

"Oh, look," said Judy pointing at the front wall covered with decorated stockings waiting for Santa to fill them with treats. "Mom sewed a stocking for you."

Nick smiled as he spied a new stocking, with his name sewn in sequins across the top, hanging next to Judy's older, kithood stocking.

Nudging his bunny, he chuckled, "Is that a ZPD badge sewn on yours?"

Judy blushed, "Yeah, Sarah did that when I told her I wanted to be a police officer." And then smirking, she added, "Dad was not happy when he saw that Kitsmas morning."

"I bet. How'd she do it without anyone seeing or taking it off?

"I don't know, somehow she did it without tipping anyone off. She's pretty sneaky when she wants to be."

"Speaking of your sneaky, trouble maker of an older sister, it looks like she's holding court with a clutch of your sisters all trying to get a piece of her new kits."

Judy rolled her eyes, "They're not marks, they're itty-bitty, cute little kits, and they're a blessing too. Sarah and Michael were always too busy to have any more kits after–"

"Uncle Nick, Uncle Nick," yelled a seven-year-old, tan furred, brown-eyed doe of a missile that came hurtling at Nick.

"You mean too tired," grunted Nick making one of his best football catches. Nick channeled Cotton's momentum by tossing her up in the air and then catching the happy, screeching doe and setting her on his shoulder for the short ride to her mother.

"You made it. It's going to be the most bestest Kitsmas ever. Will you be giving out foxback rides again? I like it when you pounce on things."

"Be sure to say 'hi' to your aunt Judy, too. She came all the way home with Uncle Nick to see you," chided Sarah.

"Sorry, Mom. Hi Aunt Judy."

Chuckling, Judy waved up at her niece, "It's okay, I can see how you'd be excited about Uncle Nick pouncing on things, I kind of like that too."

"Jude!"

"What?" replied Judy innocently as she watched her strong fox toss Cotton in the air again and then set the giggling doe down in front of her mother.

"Come here Sis, and give me a hug. I can't move with these two leeches stuck to me."

Nuzzling her older sister, Judy cooed at the two kits she was feeding and whispered, "Congratulations, you and Michael did good. They're beautiful."

"Rose Laverne, and Thomas James."

Judy's smile brightened a bit as she lightly rubbed the baby doe's back, "Laverne, huh."

"Yeah, I want her to be adventurous like her Aunt."

"I wanted a fox for a little sister, someone I could play with that has a big fluffy tail like Uncle Nick's," huffed Cotton.

"Cotton, you know it doesn't work that way, only foxes can have baby foxes, and daddy and I are both rabbits."

Cotton stomped her foot, "No fair," and about to start seriously pouting, a wonderful idea popped into her head.

"Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick can have a fox, right? Uncle Nick is a fox and if they have one, then I'd have someone fluffy to play with."

Sarah glanced at Judy and seeing her sister chewing her lip, said, "Cotton, dear, Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick are kind of complicated, and I'm not sure–"

"Nuh-uh, mates can have kits, and Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick are mates. I heard you say so when you asked Dad to do that fox-bitey thing that Aunt Judy and Uncle Nick did when they became mates. Right?"

Sarah flipped her ears over her face and groaned, "Cotton… please."

"It's true, isn't it, Aunt Judy?"

Judy, chuckling at her older sister's bright red ears, knelt in front of Cotton and said, "Yes, it's true, honey, and your mom's right, the ah, bitey-thing is a very romantic thing foxes do when they're mates."

"So, you can have baby foxes now? I want a girl fox, someone I can play dress-up with. That's what I want for Kitsmas."

Nick knelt next to Judy and tussling the young doe's head fur, said, "Kitsmas is tomorrow, and there's not enough time for Aunt Judy to order a fox kit and have it delivered by tomorrow morning. I mean, I'm sure she'll try real, real hard tonight to make one–

"Ow."

"I meant _order_ one," continued Nick rubbing his bruised side, "but maybe you should ask Santa Claws for a fox plushie instead. They're a lot less messy and don't cry as much as a real fox kit."

"Speaking of a crying fox…" came a whisper from next to Nick.

"Sorry, it was a slip of the tongue. Which come to think of it–

"Ow, stop with the poking."

"Then behave."

"Fun sucker," Nick whispered to Judy, and then to Cotton, he said, "How about you and I get some crayons, and we'll write a special note to Santa Claws and ask him for a fox you can play with. And then, because it's important to butter up someone when you're asking for a late favor, we'll talk to Grandma Hopps about some super-special Santa cookies."

"Yay! Thank you, Uncle Nick," and in the blink of an eye, an excited bunny kit was at a table with her favorite Uncle dictating a detailed update to her Santa list.

"Hey Sis, help me out here," said Sarah, motioning toward Thomas who was done eating and looking like he was ready for a nap.

Judy gently picked up the small buck and, setting him on her shoulder, started patting his back.

"There's a towel in the diaper bag if you don't want him to drool all over you."

"Thanks."

"So?"

"Five months and nothing."

"Patience was never one of your strong suits."

"I know, but…"

"Michael and I couldn't decide what to do after we had Cotton and then a weekend trip to Apricot Center, and we end up with these little souvenirs. Just relax and let things happen. You and Nick love each other, and when it comes down to it, that's the most important thing of all."

"Besides the bitey-thing," added Judy with a smile.

"Yeah, besides the bitey-thing."

*bwaap* burped Thomas in agreement.

…..

*Bam, Bam, Bam*

Ears popped up from next to a snoring fox.

"Uncle Nick, Aunt Judy. Wake up, Santa Claws came, and Grandma said we're doing the stockings in ten minutes."

"Huh?" grunted Judy, trying to read the dim alarm clock and remember when she and Nick had blown through 'three's the charm' and were trying to figure out what 'four' would buy them before falling asleep.

"We're awake, be right there."

"Hurry up or you'll miss it," yelled Cotton as she ran down the hall, continuing on her version of Paul Raccoon's ride.

Plopping her head down on Nick's chest, Judy groaned, "Wake up sleepy head, time to face the Kitsmas music."

Nick half-opened up an eye and replied, "Already did. Last night was so amazing I heard sleigh bells."

Judy rolled her eyes sleepily and said, "You are such a dork, fireworks exploding, choirs singing, maybe even the Earth shaking, but no girl wants to hear her guy say he heard 'sleigh bells.'"

Nick closed his eye and smirked, "I calls 'em like I heard 'em, fluff. Sleigh bells."

Rabbits have strong legs, and Nick was soon able to add 'seeing stars' to his list of morning activities accomplished.

…..

"Merry Kitsmas, guys," said Sarah, "Cotton's already gotten you your stockings, and she's been waiting for you to get here before starting in on hers."

"Yeah, sorry, it was a late-night," said Judy.

"And a rough morning," added Nick rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh goody, Santa got my note," clapped Cotton as she hopped up and ran back to where the stockings had been hung.

Sitting back down, this time with a box wrapped in Santa-themed paper, Cotton said, "Santa's note said this is for all three of us."

Handing the note to Judy, who read it and passed it to Nick, Cotton tore off the paper, opened up the box, and squealed, "Look a baby fox plushie, just like I asked for."

Judy and Sarah looked at Nick, both wondering…

"We made a deal, she agreed to ask for a plushie as long as I asked for–"

"The rest is for you, Aunt Judy."

"It is?"

"Uh-huh, it has your name on it," replied Cotton handing Judy a red Santa bag.

Judy looked at Nick, who just shrugged.

"Open it, Aunt Judy."

Loosening the ribbon holding the bag shut, Judy dumped the contents into her paw and handed the bag to Nick.

"What are those for?" asked Nick.

"They're baby booties, silly," answered Cotton, "The pink ones are for a girl rabbit, and the blue ones are for a boy rabbit."

And then, looking inside the bag, Nick pulled out another set of differently shaped pink booties and, holding them up, said, "I think these are for a fox kit.

"Carrots, what's going on."

Cotton's ears shot up as she pointed toward the ceiling and yelled, "I hear hooves on the roof!"

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Kitsmas," wafted in a jolly voice fading off into the distance.

Adding the set of fox booties to the two pair of rabbit ones in Judy's paw, Nick grinned and then gently rubbing her belly, whispered,

"I told you, sleigh bells."

…..

Have a great Holiday Season and a Happy New Year!

~Mikey :)


End file.
